


Mission Gone Wrong

by SarcasticTeenage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Missions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticTeenage/pseuds/SarcasticTeenage
Summary: Reader is trying to hide their feelings for Bucky but a mission is all it takes for them to realize they could have lost eachother.





	Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!  
> It's my first fanfiction ever so try to be indulgent!  
> My first language is french so if there's any mistakes feel free to tell me!  
> Hope ya'll like it, likes and comments are always appreciated :3

You were resting your head on your pillow, thinking about what happened on your last mission. You felt guilty for what happened to one of your closest friend, Clint. Things turned a little more complicated than the team had anticipated.

****

You guys were taking down a HYDRA base that was causing a lot of trouble and pain. Steve was leading the mission with Tony's help, while the rest of the team, including you, was listening to the orders. After explaining what the team had to do, Cap teamed up the members in group of two. Tony was with James, the Maximoff twins were together, Natasha with Clint, Sam was with Steve, Thor with Bruce and Bucky was with you.

 

When Steve told you that you were with Bucky, you got a lot more stressed than you were already. Plus the fact that this is your first mission, you were forced to fight alongside the one for whom you had strong feelings. Bucky looked at you and put his flesh hand on your shoulder.

"Everything is gonna be okay, Y/N", he said with a reassuring smile.  
You forced a smile passed your lips, and try to look the more confident you could. 

It's been almost seven months since you joined the Avengers. Nick found you while you were saving someone from being killed. You had the power to control the five elements. So when he saw you use your powers against the mad man, he directly told you that he wanted you in the Avengers. Of course, you were euphoric at the idea of being a part of their team, but you was also very anguished to meet them. 

In general, all went good. Sure, you were a bit clumsy because of the anxiety, but you linked fastly with the superheroes. They thought that you were skilled and very nice. The only problem was Bucky. You became friends, but you developed strong feelings for him since day one. He was charismatic, gentle, funny and very handsome. You didn't want to tell him about your feelings, even thought Nat and Wanda assured you he felt the same. You were way too scared to be rejected by him and didn't want to ruin your friendship. 

Now back to the mission. After Steve's speech, you all took position, ready to fight the HYDRA soldiers. You pushed all the anxiety out of your body, looked at Bucky and went out of the Quinjet. 

After that all went fast. You started fighting the soldiers with Barnes by your side, taking them one by one. They were strong, very strong, but with your elemental power you had the advantage. You threw fireballs at them, used the wind to knock them out, you also called upon strong roots to keep them on the ground.

 

You kept fighting for what seemed like hours. You were tired and a little hurt even thought Bucky and you were making a pretty good pair as he got your back and you his. Being a part of the Avengers was very tiresome.

Keeping fighting, you took a quick glance at the rest of the team, making sure they were all okay. "Y/N!" you suddenly heard Bucky yelled. You quickly look behind you, but a HYDRA agent punched you right in the face and another shot you in the thigh, making you feel dizzy. You screamed and tried to retake your mind, but at the very same you saw Clint in a bad position. You got on your feet the best you could, and used the wind to throw the soldier against the wall, but you also took Clint who was now unconscious on the ground. Your heart stopped beating, afraid of what could've happened to your friend. 

You ran to him and dropped painfully to your knees making sure he was alright. "Clint? Clint, wake up please!" you begged him, crying a little. You tried to shake him, but he remainded unconscious. You looked around watching the team fight the last few agents, but more soldiers came and circled you. You tried with all you strength to fight but they were too many for one person. You were losing a lot of blood as you got punched again and again, but the only thing in your mind was to protect your unconscious friend. With your last ounce of strength, you screamed and threw all the soldiers farther, now all unconscious. You looked at the team one last time making sure no one was hurt and fell unconscious while hearing your Bucky screamed "NO, Y/N!".

****

When you woke up, you got blinded by the light of the room. Taking a painful breath, you looked around you just to realized that you were on the tower's infirmary. You turned your head and saw Bucky holding your hand while sleeping on a chair next to you. You let a soft smile cross your lips as you see him. It was the first time that you saw him looking so peacefully. He seemed always so tensed around the others. 

You started to gently caress his strong hand with your thumb, hoping it will woke him up. As you saw no difference, you squeezed his hand. "Bucky, wake up, hun", you whispered at the handsome man. He slowly started to woke up, and looked at you. "Y/N...?", he said sleepily. "Yeah, Buck, it's me", you replied a smile growing on your lips. He looked so cute like this, all sleepy. "Y/N!", he almost screamed, making you jumped a little. "Oh, 'm sorry..", he told you as he shifted uncomfortably after he realized that he scared you. "Hey hey, it's ok", you reassured him wanting him close, still smiling. You were truly happy to saw that he had stayed with you even when you were not conscious. 

Bucky smiled widely at you, happy to see that you were alright. As you stared at him, you tried to get up a little but hissed in pain when you felt your wounds moved.  
"Shhh, take it easy, sweetheart", he told you softly, your heart jumped at the pet name, "your wounds are still healing", he continued trying to reassured you even thought he was looking pretty concerned himself. 

Taking a moment to think, you lowered your head to your legs and pushed away the cover on it. You noticed that you were only in underwear, making you blushed madly as Bucky tried to look away. You quickly took upon yourself and looked at you left thigh. It was all bandaged and blood was all over it. 

You started to stress a little, looking at Bucky silencing asking what the hell happened. You didn't remember all of what happened. "You took a bullet", he said sadly, "and i couldn't protect you", he finished, looking more depressed. "Hey,", you said, gently taking his face and caressing his cheeks with your thumbs, "it wasn't you fault, Buck, don't take all the blame, please.", you almost begged him, feeling bad for the man. 

He just looked at you with a small sad smile. As he turned around to fully saw you, you got caught in big thoughts, staring at the empty walls. You weren't able to remember all, but you suddenly thought about Clint, who got hurt because of you. 

"Oh my God ", you whispered in horror, "is Clint alright?!". Bucky looked at you surprised, but after realization he simply said " More than you are. He just got knocked out, and woke up like two hours after we got here." Still looking at him with horror, you started crying softly. "Buck,", you said, truly sad, "he got knocked out because of me.", you finished, tears on your cheeks. "Sweetheart, look at me.", he said as he gently put his two hands on your shoulders. It was the first time he had actually touched you with is metal hand, and it made you feel so safe more than uncomfortable. "None of what happened is your fault, ok? You saved him, Y/N. You saved all of us. They were too many, and you all took care of them. Clint isn't mad. You are a hero.", he continued brushing his thumbs softly against your naked shoulders. 

You were staring right in his eyes as he finished his speech. His beautiful, blue eyes. More tears were spilling from your own Y/E/C eyes, happy tears. Your heart filled with happiness. You suddenly jumped on his laps, ignoring your painful wound, and wrapped your arms around his strong shoulders, putting your face in his neck. Taking a deep breath, his musky scent in your nose, you simply whispered "Thank you, Buck". 

Without hesitation, he pulled you tight with his arms, kissing the side of your head. "Y/N, you are the most beautiful person in this entire world. Don't doubt yourself about that.", he answered you. You pulled back a little, smiling kindly at him. He smiled back, and said more seriously something that had your heart melted. "Y/N," he speaked in a whisper, "I love you.". 

You stared at him with wide eyes, and without thinking you sharply kissed him with all the passion and love. He quickly responded as eagered as you. As your tongues were caressing each others, you put your hands in his long brown locks, scraping his scalp. He groaned, and gently pulled apart before it went too far. You couldn't make love with your Buck with this horrifying wound still bleeding behind the bandage. 

You pulled back a little, taking jerky breathing, still smiling widely. You looked up, and saw that he was as breathless as you, with a big goofy smile on his beautiful face. Probably the first time that you were seeing him smile as much. You put your head on his shoulder, and whispered "I love you, James." in his ears. 

Now here you were, resting your head on your pillow thinking about what happened on your last mission. As you were deep in your thought, you heard the door opened. You sat on the bed, seeing your boyfriend of two months entering the room. You smiled, got up and hugged him tightly. He kissed your forehead in response, and got you two on the bed you were sharing. He put his left arm around you, pulling you against his chest, and said a soft "I love you.", before you two fell asleep, a smile on both of your faces. 

La Fin


End file.
